JAW$!
"JAW$!" is the fourteenth episode of the animated series DuckTales. It premiered on June 16, 2018. Synopsis The kids and Launchpad work together to capture a mystical money shark while Scrooge attempts to better his public image with a televised interview. Plot As Lena and Donald wait, Scrooge and the kids return to the mansion after a beanstalk adventure along with treasure to send to the Money Bin. Bentina Beakley, however, informs Scrooge that his Board of Directors had taken note of the collateral damage Scrooge's adventures have caused on Duckburg, leading the Board to set an interview up for Scrooge with Roxanne Featherly to positively boost his character. Meanwhile, Webby Vanderquack begins her sleepover with Lena, but the latter slips an enchanted amulet among the beanstalk's treasure, where it starts merging with the gold inside the Money Bin. Lena is then approached by the apparition of Magica De Spell, who outlines her plan to use the amulet Lena slipped, the Hunter's Stone, to find Scrooge's Number One Dime and unlock its power to enact her revenge on Scrooge. Magica agrees to grant Lena her deepest desire for Lena's assistance, but warns Lena not to get attached to Webby. Exiting the bathroom, Lena notices Webby's research bulletin board and sees Scrooge has a disdain for magic. Webby then shows Lena a spellbook that she suggests trying, although Lena quickly counters a pillow fight by Huey, Dewey, and Louie, distracting Webby. Meanwhile, Scrooge prepares for his interview with Beakley with difficulty. Huey, Dewey, and Louie also sneak into the Money Bin for money-diving when suddenly, a golden shark created from the Hunter's Stone emerges and eats Dewey. Horrified, Huey and Louie run back to the mansion for the girls' help. The kids and Launchpad McQuack take Donald's boat into the Money Bin to catch the shark. Lena becomes angry that Magica's plan involved creating a monster shark, or "Tiffany", as Magica called it. Magica realizes Lena's growing attachment towards the McDucks, to which Lena claims as a facade. Magica only warns Lena to avoid Tiffany for the time being. Huey and Louie then try to catch Tiffany, but the shark pulls Huey and Louie by the rope and eats them. Launchpad's attempt to crash into Tiffany only gets her to eat him and the boat whole. Lena subtly suggests using the Number One Dime to lure Tiffany, although Webby puts faith in their friendship to protect them until they then dodge Tiffany. This causes Tiffany to throw herself outside the Money Bin. At the mansion, Scrooge loses his patience with Roxanne as she raises uncomfortable questions and ruins his interview. At that moment, Roxanne is notified of Tiffany at the Money Bin, provoking Scrooge to rush to the Bin to save his money. Tiffany uses her magic to steal the Dime off Scrooge and swallows it, so Scrooge charges at the shark but also gets eaten. When Tiffany approaches Lena, Webby pushes Lena out of the way and gets eaten before her. Shocked by Webby's loyalty towards their friendship, Lena chooses to save Webby instead of retrieving the dime and uses her magic to destroy Tiffany. Now out of the shark, Scrooge frantically tries to recover gold until Roxanne approaches Scrooge broadcasting that the money is attracting bystanders and benefiting the city. An exasperated Scrooge finally gets his Dime back but wonders how the shark came in the first place. At the amphitheater, Magica berates Lena for her failure. Lena gets tired of Magica's control over her and tries to leave but fails. Magica reminds Lena of her desire for freedom that only she can grant, forcing Lena to comply with Magica and regretfully throw away the friendship bracelet Webby made her. At the manor, Launchpad delivers Donald's boat back to Donald, albeit in disrepair. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Kimiko Glenn as Lena *Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley *Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold *Kari Wahlgren as Roxanne Featherly Goofs *Despite Dewey being the first to be eaten by Scrooge's gold shark, shortly after Launchpad steals Donald's boat, Dewey (as noticeable from his blue shirt) is visible on the boat. This is clearly an animation goof as they meant to draw Louie instead. Trivia *The episode and its title are a parody of the 1975 thriller, Jaws. Near the end of the episode, Flintheart Glomgold's disguise is a caricature of Steven Spielberg, who directed Jaws. *The "Grimoire du Merlock" spellbook is a reference to Merlock the Magician, the main antagonist from DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Hack and Slash Smashnikov make a cameo near the end of the episode taking Scrooge's scattered money alongside Ma Beagle and the Beagle Boys. Gallery JAW$! 02.jpg JAW$! 03.jpg|DeSpell explaining her plan to destroy Scrooge Adventures in Duckburg (16).png DuckTales Disney Channel trailer 1.png|"Facts comfort me when I'm nervous!" JAW$! 01.jpg Adventures in Duckburg (7).png Adventures in Duckburg (8).png Adventures in Duckburg (6).png Flintheart Glomgold - Steven Spielberg.png nl:G€ldhaai! Category:DuckTales (2017 series) episodes